fridaythe13thfandomcom-20200223-history
Midnight Riders
|season=3 |number=13 |image=File:Midnight Riders title card.jpg |imagewidth=300px |airdate=February 10, 1990 |writer=Jim Henshaw |director=Allan Eastman |previous=Epitaph for a Lonely Soul |next=Repetition }}"Midnight Riders" is the thirteenth episode of the 3rd season of Friday the 13th: The Series. Plot Jack, Micki, and Johnny visit a small town haunted by the evil ghosts of bikers who were wrongly accused of rape and lynched. Meanwhile, Jack meets his father for the first time in years. Synopsis Notes Quotes Cast Episode Cast *Louise Robey as Micki Foster *Steve Monarque as Johnny Ventura *Chris Wiggins as Jack Marshak *Dennis Thatcher as Cawley Marshak *Lawrence King as Trevor *George Buza as Biker #2 *Andrea Roth as Penny Galen *David Orth as Tommy Betz *John Friesen as Sheriff Craydon *Fiona Reid as Dr. Cynthia Galen *John Bayliss as Reverend Betz *Jamie Jones as The Dragon *Jasper Cole as Skip Episode Crew *Directed by Allan Eastman *Written by Jim Henshaw *Produced by Jon Anderson, J. Miles Dale and Frank Mancuso, Jr. *Music by Fred Mollin *Cinematography by Rodney Charters *Film Editor - Dave Goard *Production Designer - Stephen Roloff *Art Director - Adam Kolodziej *Set Decorator - Marlene Puritt *Costume Designer - Marie-Sylvie Deveau Editorial Department *Gary Mueller - Post-Production Coordinator *Mary Jane Patterson - Assistant Editor *Ruth Pond - Post-Production Assistant *Gary L. Smith - Post-Production Executive Makeup Department *François Dagenais - Prosthetics Designer *Jacques Fortier - Prosthetic Technician *Ava Stone - Makeup Artist Production Management *Norman Denver - Assistant Production Manager *Philip Stilman - Post-Production Supervisor *Robert Wertheimer - Executive in Charge of Production Second Unit Director or Assistant Director *Ani Baravyan - Assistant Director: Second Unit *Fergus Barnes - Second Assistant Director *Johanne Chene - Trainee Assistant Director *Alan Goluboff - First Assistant Director *Terry Gould - Second Assistant Director *Andrea Raffaghello - Third Assistant Director *T.J. Scott - Second Unit Director Art Department *Rob Ballantyne - Assistant Art Director *Paula Deresti - Lead Set Dresser *Otto Fondan - Scenic Painter *Frauke Illing - Lead Props *Ron Lightfoot - Construction Coordinator *David Lylloff - Swing Gang *Joe Madziak - Head Carpenter *David Maltese - Swing Gang *Joan Parkinson - Art Department Trainee *Peter Risi - Property Master Sound Department *Jon Archer - Dialogue Editor *Tim Archer - Re-Recording Mixer *Gary Daprato - Foley Artist *Bryan Day - Sound Recordist *Rick Ellis - Re-Recording Mixer *Steve Foster - Dialogue Editor *Terry Gordica - Audio Post-Production Supervisor *Steve Gorman - Sound Effects Editor *Martin Lacroix - Boom Operator *Frank Morrone - Re-Recording Mixer *Orest Sushko - Foley Artist Special Effects *Jordan Craig - Special Effects Coordinator *Darren Perks - Special Effects Makeup Visual Effects *John Gajdecki - Visual Effects Artist *Russ Graham - Effects Assistant *John LaForet - Effects Assistant Stunts *J.J. Makaro - Stunt Coordinator *Marco Paul - Utility Stunts (uncredited) Camera and Electrical Department *Michael Auger - Electrician *Blake Balentine - Grip *Nigel Draper - Electrician *Travor Haws - Second Assistant Camera *Robert MacDonald - Camera Operator *Kevin Murphy - Best Boy *Ronald G. Paulauskas - Best Boy Grip *Tracy Shaw - Grip *Mark Silver - Key Grip *Patrick Stepien - First Assistant Camera *Owen Taylor - Gaffer *Richard Wincenty - Director of Photography: Second Unit Casting Department *Gabrielle Iviney - Extras Casting Costume and Wardrobe Department *Carolyn Bahen - Assistant Costume Designer *Judith England - Wardrobe Mistress *Lisa Prince - Wardrobe Assistant *Luis Sequeira - Wardrobe Assistant Location Management *Robin Brinsmead - Location Manager *Victoria Harding - Location Assistant Transportation Department *Glen Avigdor - Picture Car Coordinator *Chris Radley Walters - Transportation Coordinator Other Crew *Aileen Bell - Studio Manager *Natalie Capone - Production Secretary *Mary Fraser - Production Coordinator *R. Scott Gemmill - Script Consultant *Jim Henshaw - Executive Story Consultant *Nathalie Laporte - Production Accountant *Sheri McGrath - Script Assistant *Susan Perry - Assistant to Producer *Ginger Reynolds-Smith - Assistant to Executive Producer *Dug Rotstein - Script Supervisor *Rick Schwartz - Executive Production Consultant *Pat Turner - Paralegal References External link *[https://www.imdb.com/title/tt0583321/ Midnight Riders] at IMDb Video Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes